narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bound For Bane: RP
(Guys, don't begin until we're finished with Search For Ryuka: The Hunt Begins) Opening "Echo, you must obtain The Crest of Twilight, just as I did. This is the only way you will be able to fullfill your destiny...Our destiny, as the Twilight King". Dawn Gulp! A drunkened man continued to endulge himself with hard alcohol at a new establishment owned by the Musei Sonkei. "T-That...Th-That's gooo-ddd stuff." Said the oblivious man as he belched loudly. He paid no attention as the guards in the area small outposts all whispered between eachother. If he wasn't hearing things out of his head he could swear that one of them said that dangerous Rogue Ninja was heading their way. "Sir, you need to evacuate the premisis!" Said one of the guards as he shook the man. The drunkard stumbled out into the streets and squinted his dirt covered eyes to see a figure approaching in the distance. The mysterious ninja entered the town as the guards all awaited him in preperation to ambush. He stopped in the center of the small town and folded his arms carelessly. The guards all nodded between each other as they walked towards him, kunai in hand. "Attack!" yelled one of them as they all charged for battle. The ninja, who looked as if he wasn't even fully grown yet, awaited the perfect moment before taking his time in grabbing the arm of one of the men. He whirled the guard's arm around into the neck of another ninja before gutting the first ninja with his own powerful katana. Three more approached within striking distance as he took his time in an extremely quick attack, slow for his calibur actually. Yet a seecond later all three of the soldiers fell with nothing but mutilated flesh remaining. He glanced at five of the startled men, iniating eye contact. He then stepped passed them, knowing and hearing after a few steps they would be moaning in agony before suffering a neurotic death. The drunkard got up and ran, ran for his life. As far into the desert as he could before tripping. As soon as he rose he saw the young murderous ninja standing before him yet. His nervous system collapsed as the Chaotic Nerve triggered on him. Every pain nerve in his body ignited beyond measure, makign him ecperience every kind and measure of pain immaginable before going into cardiac arrest and becoming part of the desert forever. The ninja returned to the original location of the drunk, the bar. He passed through a staff only arch decorated with curtains to hear music from a god forsaken instrument that only one person he knew played, Monk. He smiled as he bent his head to the side. "Hey Echo." Echo rolled his eyes. "You could've told your men who I was." He laughed a bit. "Yeah..I could've, but then again watching you kill them is a bit more fun." Echo smirked then resumed his frown. "I'm going for the crest, I need your help to find what Land it's in." Monk took on a more serious look for a moment. "Of course." ---- Information "...So...Are you going to take me back in time to finally meet these idiots you've been slapping around?" Said Monk as he and Echo walked down an alley to larger desert outpost. "No." Said Echo abruptly. "You know you can't resist making fun of them, and trust me, there is a lot to make fun of." "Come on Echo, I'll be good...Maybe." Said Monk, now pleading with puppy eyes. "Don't you give me that look." Said Echo in a commanding tone. Monk merely perked his head and curled his lip. Happy Smack! Echo backhanded Monk with a surprising amount of force. Monk got up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. He had seen that one coming. Before he could attempt to return fire, Echo spoke. "Fine, but you'll be our unnoficial guide." Said Echo rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah!" Said Monk as he flung a windmill shuriken by force of habit and knocked a construction worker off a tower. "..." Was Monk's only response. When he beckoned Echo to leave Echo only raised an eyebrow. "So what? He's dead, congrats." Said Echo, shruggging his shoulders. "You're a monster." Said Monk, smiling. "Fine, but just this town alright?" When Echo didn't respond he knew that Echo would never settle for just one town. Shaking his head they both turned towards the construction site... "Whew." Said Monk as they slayed the last one. "Good times." Monk was slightly panting. "You're tired? You wimp." Said Echo, ready to slay an army is neccessary. "Well it's not like I commit genocide as much as you." Said Monk, pushing Echo good-naturedly. "It's time, we're going back one-hundred years, so don't ruin things." "Sure." Said Monk as he experienced Echo's Time Vortex for the first time. ---- Gaston was passing the time by playing BS with Ean and Ryuka, and Ryuka was badly losing. He looked up to see the new meat-I mean colleague with Echo. "Oh, wonderful. Now we have a white-haired Emo instead of a black-haired one,"